Lion of Oz and The Badge of Courage
Description The Lion of Oz and the Badge of Courage is a book by Roger Baum, the great grandson of L. F. Baum, the original author of the Oz books. This book tells the story of the Cowardly Lion, before he was cowardly. He was once very brave as he makes friends with Oscar the balloonist in Omaha, Nebraska. They get blown away in a storm and land in Oz, where they are separated. The Lion quickly becomes recruited to the Wicked Witch's service to find the mythical Flower of Oz, or, she says, she will punish Oscar. The Lion makes plenty of new friends and finds that the weary and bizarre journey can be overcome with a lot of bravery and even more faith. Reader's Reviews 1 This book was the very first Oz book I've ever read, so I can not compare it to other Oz books. Still, it is great to know that the descendants of the original Oz writer are trying to continue his legacy. This book is very important in the fact that it is a prequel to The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, by being the Cowardly Lion's back story. The book would be very enjoyable for a young reader and to any true fan of the land of Oz. 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age The book is clean unless you are concerned about the good and bad witches and the use of the words "doggone" and "heck". Journey *North African Plain *Mistalle *Atlantic Ocean *Omaha, Nebraska **The Omaha Magnificent Circus *Oz **Gloom's Pond **Castle Gray ***Castle Gray's Great Hallway ***Tower ***Grand Ballroom **River of Flowers ***Cave ****Planning Room ***Munchkin Country ****Gorge *****The Silver Bridge *****Mini-Munchkin Village ****Whirlpool ****Seamstress's House ****"Fogland" *****Home of the Flower of Oz Places Mentioned *Lion's Pond *Emerald City *Great Sandy Waste *Ozmanian Mountains *Other Countries: Gillikin Country, Quadling Country, Winkie Country *Wicked Witch of the West's Dungeon Journey Companions *Destiny and her mate Patriarch *Lion (The King of the Forest) *Truck Driver and Passenger from the Omaha Magnificent Circus *Oscar Zoroaster Diggs (Wizard of Oz) *Wiser *Wicked Witch of the East *Oak *Sunbeam, Moonbeam, and their friend Starburst *Gloom *SillyOZbul Perkins *Wimsik *Caroline *Captain Fitzgerald and his Toy Cannon *Sign Maker *Burt, the Baby Dragon *Falhard and his girlfriend Enots *Janamine and her mate Corrigan *Tog *SillyOZbul King *SillyOZbul Elmer *SillyOZbul Mary Jean *Tyrannosaur (illusion) *Glinda, Good Witch of the South *Good Witch of the North *Pin Cushion *The Seamstress of Oz *Wicked Witch of the West *Dorothy and Toto *Tin Woodman *Scarecrow The Folklore Concerning the Flower of Oz #It is a symbol of the good in Oz and gets its magic from the beauty of love. #It may be to the northeast of Oz. #The Flower of Oz can be reached by following the River of Flowers. Though past adventurers never came back. #It is very beautiful but is mostly a mystery. #The Mini-Munchkins maintained The Silver Bridge so people could visit the Flower of Oz. The Wicked Witch of the East destroyed the bridge. Only a courageous person can find the flower again when the bridge is brought back by faith. #The Wicked Witch can't get near the Flower of Oz. #Once the Flower of Oz's home is controlled by Gloom, the flower can never return. If you like this you might like... *The other Oz books, written by Lyman Frank Baum and some of his relatives and various other people. *American Fairy Tales, by L. F. Baum. External Links Add external links here Category:Fantasy Category:Fairy Stories Category:Adventure Category:Talking Animals Category:1995 Category:Lion Category:Storm Category:Magic